HOW EMILY GOT HER SCARS SAMS GUILT AND EMILY
by kelster73
Summary: This is the twilight story of how Sam scarred Emily and basically how it felt from Jareds perspective, Carlisle, Emily, pretty much everyone. Rated T for laungauge
1. The Fight

Sam's guilt, and Emily's forgiveness.

Emilys POV

I wanted Sam Uley not to love me, I really didn't want him to love me. It made my relationship with Lea extremely hard. She called me names when ever she could and she really just wouldn't even look at me. Like this morning I woke up and found that I was missing my tooth brush, as I walked into the hallway I found Lea using it. I had had enough of Sam, I would go tell him right now. Jared and Sam were the only werewolfs as of now but Sam told me that more would come. He suspected that Paul would be next but he didn't know for sure. I picked up my cell phone and called him and he picked up on the second ring. "Hello?" He asked, "It's Emily, we need to meet in the woods now. I need to talk to you!" I replied and hung up before he could tell me that he was busy, or that he couldn't. I pulled on a pair of Jeans and a thin sweatshirt, that was black. As I walked outside i realized it was raining, hard. I hadn't even looked out a window yet. I turned to go back inside and grab a thicker coat but Lea had locked the door and was standing there staring at me willing me to say something, challenging me, so I just ran towards the edge of the woods. I ran and stumbled through the roots, until I ran right into Sam's arms. I was soaked, and so was my hair. I wanted to cry, I really did but I needed to be strong. I took a few steps back and looked him in the eye. "You, need to go back to Lea, I don't want you, your not good for me, but your good for Lea." I said, and my voice cracked in the end. I felt bad as I looked at Sam's sad, sad, eyes. He looked like I had just run over him with a truck. "I love you, I can't just stop. I imprinted, you know that, and your beautiful, your so so beautiful." Sam responded trying to hard to look strong. "So is Lea." I shot back. "Your, caring, and sweet, and I can't, and I wont, stay away from you." Sam said. "I love you. Please Emily Young, please!" He said, almost begging. "You are just like your father, you walk out on everything, just like he walked out on you and your mom, you walked out on Lea!" I screamed. "I am nothing like him, the only thing is blood Emily." He replied, but he didn't make eye contact and his hands were shaking. "You are just like him." I said again. "Stop." Sam said in a slow even tone. "You are just like Joshua Uley." I said and then everything changed.

SAMS POV


	2. Jared

I phased before I could even think. I had tried to stop, I tried screaming for her to move. I didn't want to hurt her, believe me. I was so, so screwed. She would hate me forever. I felt my paw, and claws dig into her face. I felt my paw claw down her entire left side all the way to her arm. I landed on all fours and stood there for a second then came a voice.

"_SAM? SAM? Come, on man, what happened?" _Jared thought. I thought of what I had just done so that he could know and then took off.

_"Sam, it's gonna be ok. I'll go get her, I'll take her to Sue. I have my phone. It'll be alright. I'll take care of her!" _

Jared said in an urgent tone and took off. His thoughts faded and I wanted nothing more then to go back to her, and hold her hand.

JARED'S POV

I ran as fast as I could and tried to keep my thoughts clear to make it easier on Sam. I wanted to make sure he was ok but I knew that if I asked he would tell me that it didn't matter how the Hell he was feeling because Emily could be dying or dead. I slowed and phased quickly pulling a pair of shorts on as I did. I saw that Emily had lost a lot of blood and was moaning. She was unconscious though, or was just in so much pain she couldn't open her eyes. I grabbed my phone from my pocket and dialed Sue's number.

"Sue, it's Jared, Sam, and Emily got in a fight, he phased, he got her, bad. I need help. Sam took off. He's too upset with himself. I need help urgently!" I said. "Good heavens, may God be with us today. I'll be there as soon as I can." She responded and hung up. Sue knew about us, and she was a nurse so I figured she was the best person I could call. I pulled my shirt off and held it to her wounds, as I desperately tried to stop the bleeding. I then realized how slow her heartbeat was. I wasn't a nurse, I didn't know what to do. Sue arrived a few minutes later. He heart beat was even slower. "Jared, I need to pack her wounds, you need to do CPR. It'll get her hear beat faster." Sue said in a quick doctor kind of way. I did as I was told and began to push on her stomach. I didn't want to hurt her but what else could I do. If I didn't press hard enough, she would die, if I pressed to hard it would make her worse and she would probably die. I looked to Sue for reassurance, and all I got was nod, saying that we weren't cleared, but were damn going to try. "Alright Jared, we need to get her out of the woods, I already called 911 I think they have the ambulance there ready. "I can faintly hear the sirens." I said and scooped Emily up in my arms and I was a little alarmed as her warm blood spread across my chest and down my legs. "Mmm." Emily moaned as I began to walk. "It's ok, your gonna be ok. It's going to be ok. Sam will kick my ass if you don't survive, so we don't really have an option Emily. Your living. Sam loves you, he really does, he's so upset with himself. You don't even know, but your going to live so he'll be able to tell you how much he loves you when you wake up, because your going to wake up." I said, I tried so hard to keep a strong steady voice but at the end of my sentence my voice cracked and I looked behind me at Sue, who had tears rolling silently down her cheeks. I continued to walk and listened intently for her hear beat. It was slow, so slow. It was getting harder to hear, but not impossible. We emerged from the woods and were greeted by the paramedics. I suddenly could only hear her heart beat in sporadic short beats. "Sue, I think she's crashing!" I yelled. "CPR Jared,now!" Sue yelled back as she grabbed a stethoscope. I laid her gently in the grass as a paramedic slipped a board under her limp body, and I began to perform CPR. He heart beat came back strong but it wasn't steady enough. She was loosing to much blood. "Jared, you need to keep doing CPR, the paramedics are going to lift her into the ambulance and you are going to jump right on top of the gurney, and keep doing exactly what you are doing right now." Sue said in an even tone, that made me just a little bit braver. I was covered in blood and I wanted this to all be a dream but I knew it wasn't. "Sue, he's not authorized." One of the paramedics complained. "To Hell with being authorized, this girl will die, if he doesn't continue, or even stops for a few seconds to change with one of you morons!" Sue yelled and jumped in the ambulance. I kneeled on the gurney and they lifted it up into the ambulance. Sue continued to pack her wounds and my arms were getting tired but I could literally feel my adrenaline pumping through me so I kept going. I've never been more scared in my life. I saw it glimmer in the light. "The cross." I muttered quietly to myself. "What?" Sue asked. "My cross." I said. I always wear that cross and every time I go on patrol I make sure I don't break it when I shifted, and always kept it with me, and now it's coated in Emily blood, and it seems as if it was keeping her alive. Sue hand was shaking as she lifted it from the blood and the cross shook back and forth in front of my eyes. "Oh thank you God." I said and looked up into the sky and listened to the sirens as we hurried down the road. The paramedics got the gurney out of the ambulance, and I was still straddling Emily on the gurney doing CPR.

"What do we have?" I heard someone yell. I recognized the voice. I didn't want it to be real. Carlisle came around the corner. I growled, with out even thinking. Sue touched my shoulder. "Jared?" Carlisle asked, and then looked at the girl laying on the gurney. "Oh my." Carlisle said and then looked back at me. "She was attacked by a bear. I found her in the woods, Sam was there too." I said, and I knew that Carlisle instantly understood. "Jared, I want you to focus on keeping the compressions in the same place. I know your arms are getting tired, but you just have keep them in the same place

he said. I continued the compressions, and kept them more in the same place as Carlisle packed the wounds. He hooked her up to countless machines, and I watched as he shook his head slowly. "What? What is it Carlisle?" I asked. "I can't find a vain. Jared I'm going to ask you to stop compressions when I tell you, I am going to do something called a heart mover. I will hit the heart, and get a vain, the second I finish you need to start those compressions again. You understand. Emily's life is counting on this." Carlisle said in an uneven tone. "Carlisle, I can't this isn't right." I replied trying to speak slowly and clearly. " , don't you think a more qualified person should be doing this." A nurse said. "I didn't see you pull this girl out from the woods, and keep her alive by shoving your shirt in her cuts, I didn't see you jump on her gurney and keep compressions going for two hours straight, two hours. So until you can tell you have done that I will not, will not, even second guess my judgment on having this man in here, and neither will you, now I want every one out. Everyone, now or so help me God, I will have you all fired." Carlisle said and then whipped his head around to look at me. "You can do this." Carlisle said, and he lifted the gold cross, with the gold chain from his hand and laid it lightly over my head and it slid down over my head and landed on my neck. It glistened in the light even though it was covered in dry blood. I watched it for a second before looking back at Carlisle. "He is with you." Carlisle said, and I nodded my head. "On my count." Carlisle said. "One, Two, Three." Carlisle said and I surprised in the calmness in his voice. I stopped compressions and watched as Carlisle raised his fist above his head and let it drop to Emily's chest where her heart is in a loud smack. I watched her arm as a vain popped out of her arm. Carlisle stabbed the Iv in her arm, and I began compressions again. Carlisle and I both sighed in relief. "You can stop now, she's stable enough for us to stop, your tired now, you'll only hurt her, let me take it from here Jared." Carlisle said and I nodded. "On my count this time." I said. "One, two three." I said, and stopped by rolling off the gurney and onto the floor. The cool ground felt good on my back. Carlisle came around the table and grabbed my hand helping me to my feet. "You alright?" Carlisle asked as I stood a little shaky. "Yea, I'm fine. It'll be fine." I said and left, and let Carlisle take over.

SAMS POV

I sat in the woods. I had phased but I sat there numb for two hours. I wanted to check my phone but I couldn't move. Jared emerged from the woods. "Hey, she rocky, but she's going to be ok." Jared said. I couldn't hold back. I could see the blood on Jared's bare chest and instantly knew it was Emily's. I began to sob. "I almost killed her!" I screamed. Jared sat down next to me. He didn't put his arm around me he simply just said, "He is with you." I didn't quit know what he was talking about until I saw that he was holding his cross. He told me what happened and I stood up when he finished his story. "Jared, thank you." I said and held out my hand for a shake. He shook it once and then saw my eyes and held out his arms. I knew that Jared would never share this moment, and never hold it against me. "Come on, no crying we have to get to the hospital, she'll be waking up soon, you have to be the first one she see's" Jared said. I froze, I hadn't thought of that. I wanted to go but I was scared, I was so, so scared. "I can't Jared. What if I go and when she wakes up she doesn't want me anymore, what if she just doesn't. Jared, I can't hurt her more then I already did." I said and walked back towards the field of dandelions that Emily and I always laid in. Jared began to walk back towards his house.

JAREDS POV

I walked back to the hospital and as I walked through the doors Edward Cullen met me there. "I got you a shirt, I didn't touch it don't worry. Umm, Jared, you did good today." Edward said and then walked away. I sat down in a chair next to Emily's room. She was still unconscious and I just wanted to be there when she woke up. A couple nurses came in and out of the room a couple times and then finally Emily's eyes slowly came open. "Jared? Where's Sam? I remember what happened, I want Sam, I'm scared. What's going on, what's wrong with me?" Emily asked in a raspy tone. "Can I have some water?" Emily asked. "My arm hurts." Emily continued.


	3. Forgiving

EMILYS POV

"Sam didn't know if you would want him here or not, so he didn't come. You can't have water yet because you just had surgery, we told the doctors here that you were attacked by a bear, Carlisle was your doctor and knows the real reason though. Your still very weak because you lost so much blood but you should be ok Emily, if you want me to go get Carlisle I can." Jared started. "I want you to go get Sam." I said. "I love him. I forgive him. It was my fault he told me to stop. I love him, I love him so much, Jared please go get Sam." I said and a tear rolled down the side of my face. I saw nurse walk past my room and slowly closed my eyes, and hoped that the next time I opened them Sam would be sitting in that chair.

SAMS POV

I sat in the meadow of dandelions and wanted nothing more then to have Emily be laying next to me. I heard a twig snap and instantly sat up. Maybe it was Emily. It was only Jared. "Sam, she woke up, she's still not in the greatest condition, the first thing she said is, "wheres Sam?" I told her that I would come get you. She says she loves you, and she's scared, and that she loves you, and that it was her fault, she forgave you Sam, now forgive yourself and come with me." Jared said, I couldn't believe that Emily forgave me. She was so amazing. I jumped to my feet, and my lunch came up. I doubled over in the field and began to convulse. Jared leaned down and held my shoulders tight so I wouldn't fall over. "Your not joking right?" I asked. "Sam, I'm not joking my car is parked right down the damn hill let's go." Jared beckoned and I ran after him more excited then ever before, but also more scared then ever before. The car ride was excruciatingly quit, and I was anxious and nervous. I walked silently into the hospital behind Jared. Jared walked me to her room and I looked in the small window through the blinds. Her face was bandaged and she was asleep. "Jared." I said as I sighed and ran my hand through my hair. "Sam, go in there, sit by her bed and wait for her to wake up." Jared said and then began to walk to the cafeteria. I closed her hospital room door quietly behind me. I sat in the small chair next to her room and waited, and waited. A nurse came in and changed something on one of her machines. I took her hand and waited. Finally her eyes slowly opened. I sighed and then began to sob and leaned in her bed laying my head in her lap. "I'm so sorry, I love you, I should have controlled myself. I'm so sorry!" I said through my tears. "Shhhh, please Sam, it hurts my head, stop crying, I forgive you. I love you too. It's ok. Shhh." Emily cooed. I closed my eyes for a second and got my self together before lifting my head. "I'm sorry." Was all I could manage. She ran her hand through my hair before flinching at her stitches pulled. I didn't want to hurt her and she seemed fragile. The door opened and Carlisle or should I say walked in and Jared followed. Jared's eyes looked tired, and I noticed he looked dehydrated. Carlisle looked at me and then back to Emily. "Well Emily, everything looks good, your stats are good, were still going to keep an eye on you but you should be ok. Right now we have you have you down for discharge in two days. Just let me take a look under the bandages and I can see if that discharge will still work." Carlisle said and then carefully began to undue the bandages. He applied some medicine on the cuts and then pressed on Emily's elbow. She flinched and made a little gasp. I growled and took a step forward. Jared shadowed me and grabbed me by my arm. "Sam, he saved Emily's life, no other doctor could make it hurt any less." He reminded me and I stepped back to where I was before. "It looks good Emily, your still on a flow of Morphine so that should keep the pain away." Carlisle said, he took her heart rate, and then left quietly and quickly. Jared left a few minutes after that to go get some food. I sat by her bed and we talked for a while, my eyes stung from me crying, and my stomach was raw and empty from me throwing up earlier. Emily was staring at me and I didn't know why. "What's wrong?" I asked. "Nothing, it's just, is Jared running perimeter tonight?" Emily asked. "I don't know, probably, I wasn't planning on leaving. Why?" I asked her. "He looks so tired. He's been through a lot today. Maybe you should run perimeter tonight, the only thing I'll be doing is sleeping." Emily said, and her voice got smaller as she talked. I sat on the edge of her bed. "Emily, you hate hospitals, especially sleeping in them, I'll only leave Jared if your sure you'll be ok." I said, and even then I wasn't sure. "I'm fine Sam, I promise, if I get scared, I'll call you." Emily promised. "Alright, fine, I'll only be gone during the night I'll be back by four, Carlisle got me a pass so I can come and go even if visiting hours are over." I said as I looked at the clock and saw that it was around 9:00 P.M. When I wasn't in the woods Jared was, so I imagined that he was pretty tired. The poor kid hasn't even changed his clothes for at least two days. I saw that Emily was starting to drift off so I left the room to go get Jared.

I found him in the cafeteria eating a piece of pizza but it looked as if he had eaten several. I grabbed a piece and sat down across from him. "I'll run perimeter tonight, you need to rest Jared, just sleep in Emily's room, there's a cot set up in there anyway, so it'll be fine. Come on man." I said. "Really? Thanks Sam, that's, thanks. I swear if you need something, or if you want to come back to be with Emily, I'll totally understand man." Jared said and took another huge bite of his pizza. I handed him a water bottle and he took it eagerly. "So, carlisle gave you a pass." Jared said casually. "Yup, he's a pretty decent guy I guess, better then most leeches." I replied in remark. I smiled at the thought of picking up a scent of a vampire on my perimeter check tonight. "Well, I better get going." I said and began to run towards the woods that surrounded the hospital and phased. It felt good to just run, sense I had been cooped up most of the day. It was hard to think that just earlier I was tearing up the woman I loved. I ran the perimeter constantly until 4 o clock, phased, and went back inside the hospital. Alice was there and asked me about Emily, considering that there father just saved the woman I loved I answered nicely. "She's doing good. She's fine thanks, Carlisle is a very good doctor." I said. Alice smiled and just kept walking. She smelled, but she was nice, and a friendly face was what I needed.

SAMS POV

I walked into Emily's room and found her sitting straight up in her bed. He face was red and I couldn't tell what was wrong so I just asked. "What's wrong?" I asked. "I just thought you weren't going to show." Emily said, and I glanced at the clock to see it was 4:30 instead of 4 which I promised her.


	4. Authors Note (pretty important)

AUTHORS NOTE

Hey everyone it's kelster73 here and I really want to continue this story an dafter seeing Breaking Dawn part 2 I want to continue even more so please review about this next chapter I am going to try my hardest to start posting chapters more regularly, so please review and I will try to post a new chapter by Tuesday or Wednesday. Also please in your reviews tell me if you think I should continue farther than just the story about the scars but also go through all the movies and make like a story of Sam and Emily type thing, or make a new story give me some suggestions and your thoughts thanks!


End file.
